Pregnant Sofia Reid
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Sofia Reid finds herself pregnant. Now with a killer to catch, will she ever tell the father? FemReidXMorgan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds. **

Sofia Reid looked at the little white stick on her bathroom counter. Two purple lines clearly showed on the little screen. Pregnant! What was she going to do now? She had to call him. He had to know. Sofia walked into her living room and picked up her cellphone, but just as she was about to press the number in her speed dial, she hung up. This was something she had to tell him in person. She had to wait until Monday to tell him. Only two days. Sofia could wait that long.

On Monday, Sofia stuffed the tenth pregnancy test she took into her messenger bag, and left her apartment. As she walked to the train station, she thought of the best way to tell him about the baby. And she thought of the night they were together. The only night they were together. The night he probably forgot about. They had been drinking with everyone after work. They had just finished a difficult case and they were celebrating. When the others went home, Sofia and him had stayed behind. They drank a bit more, though Sofia stayed away from the alcohol mostly, only drinking a little. He drank a bit more. He had leaned over and kissed Sofia, something the tall brunette had been longing for, for the longest time. That ended up with them in his bed. Sofia had woken up before him and left, not ready to face what they had done, even though she loved it so much.

The train stopped at her stop, and Sofia got off. She walked into the FBI building, and straight up to her bosses office. "Can I talk to you about a friend of mine Hotch?" She asked the man after he told her to come in. "She's in a bit of trouble and needs help."

"Sure think Reid. What kind fo trouble?" Hotch asked.

"She and a friend of hers got drunk one night and ended up in the bed together. She says he doesn't remember, or is pretending to not remember, and she was okay with that, but now something has come up and she can't be okay with it anymore. What should she do?" Sofia asked.

"What came up?" Hotch asked.

"She's pregnant. She knows it's his because he was the only guy she'd been with, but she's afraid to tell him. I know you're a man and don't really know anything about it, but I trust your advice." Sofia said.

"Well I think your friend should tell him straight out. He should know that she's carrying his baby. What is your friend so afraid of?" Hotch asked.

"That's he'll reject the both of them." Sofia said.

"If he really cares for his friend, he won't. It's okay for your friend to be scared. Fear is common in pregnancy. When Hailey got pregnant, she was scared, even though we were trying. Fear of rejection is worse than fear of the unknown, but your friend needs to tell him." Hotch said.

"Thanks Hotch. I'll be sure to talk to her later. You're the best." Sofia went down to her desk to work on some paper work that had managed to get on her desk. Why did everyone make her do their paper work. So what if she was a fast reader, she still didn't like paper work.

Hotch stood and looked out his window at Sofia. He briefly wondered if she had been talking about herself. But she would have come right out and said it was her, right? And who could this friend even be? Hotch, for some reason, had always thought Sofia only went drinking with the team. If it was a member of the team, then it could only be one person. It wasn't himself. He usually left first to see Jack, and though he had been married many times, Rossi was as gay as can be, so that only left Morgan.

Hotch looked over at the African-American man sitting in the cubical next to Sofia's. Derek Morgan. Would he really sleep with Sofia? Sure, Sofia was a very good looking girl. But was she Morgan's type. Hotch had always thought he prefered girls with nothing but chest and ass. While Sofia was well proportioned, she wasn't what a lot of men would call 'smokin' hot'. She was tall and thin, but she tripped over herself a lot, and was a little gangly. But then again, one look at David Rossi and you wouldn't think he was into men, and after hearing about how many times he's been married, you would be sure he was straight.

Hotch chose that moment to drop it because JJ was coming his way with a case folder. "I got one Hotch." She said, handing it to him.

Hotch took the file and looked over it. "Okay." Hotch walked out of his office. "Everyone to the round table room." He said.

Everyone piled into the room and looked at the folders in front of them. "This is Jasmine Franks. She was reported missing eight days ago by her mother and father. Her body was found his morning in a wooded area a mile from her home. Sixteen days ago, Julie Hardy was reported missing by her husband. Eight days later, she was also found a mile away from her home. Twenty four days ago, Rachel Long was reported missing by her older brother. She was found a mile away from her home, eight days later." JJ said.

"So our guy is taking woman, killing them, and letting them be found eight days after they are reported missing. He then takes another woman, who is reported missing the next day." Sofia said.

"He must like eights." Prentiss added.

"I hate to say, but there is more. Thirty two days ago, on a Thursday, Hannah Greg was reported missing by her husband and then found a mile from her home, the following Thursday. This continues for three more weeks. Fourty eight days ago, on a Friday, Michelle Hallowell was reported missing my her mother. Eight days later, she was found a mile away. Forty eight days ago, Terri Flanigan was reported missing by her boyfriend, found eight days later a mile away. Fifty six days ago, Millie Manson was reported missing by her father, found a mile away eight days later." JJ added.

"That means another girl will go missing tomorrow, or at least be reported missing." Morgan said.

"Right. We need to leave very soon." JJ said.

"JJ's right. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said, leaving the room to gather him things.

"Where are we headed?" Rossi asked.

"Wilkes County, North Carolina." JJ said.

"Wilkes County? The moonshine capital of North Carolina. Moonshine runners used to run moonshine all over there, probably still do." Sofia said.

"Really? Moonshine runners are real? I always thought they were something just in movies." Morgan said.

"No. They are real. Not as common now, but they are very real." Sofia said, smiling, as they left for the plane with their go bags.

Sofia started taking to Morgan about moonshiners, forgetting about the pregnancy test in her messenger bag.

**Wilkes County is a real place in North Carolina. I've been there once while visiting a friend. The characters from there I made up though. They are not real.**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed at the Wilkes County Airport a little over an hour later. They got into their cars and went to the sheriff's station where they met up with Sheriff Jackson Newtown.

"Hello Sheriff." Hotch greeted. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, and these are SSA Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, and Dr. Sofia Reid." Hotch said, shaking the sheriff's hand. Sheriff Newtown shook everyone's hand, except Sofia who didn't offer her's.

"I'm glad you could make it. We're all a little frantic. We haven't had something like this happen in a long time. Not in my life time anyway." Sheriff Newtown said. "We've never had a serial killer like this."

"We'll do anything we can to help out." Hotch said.

"I'm just sorry it took so long to contact ya'll. We didn't even know we could until I was talking to a friend of mine from a different station. He told me about the BAU, and what ya'll did. Now I'm just hoping we can stop this guy before he causes too much more damage." Sheriff Newtown said.

"I have a really stupid question that doesn't pertain to the case before we start." Morgan said.

"Okay, shoot." Sheriff Newtown said.

"Do moonshiners still run around here?" Morgan asked, eyeing Sofia. "Reid was telling me about them on the plane."

"They do, but not as much as they used to. They're better at hidin' now-a-days too." Sheriff Newtown said. "My grandfather used to be a shine runner when he was younger."

"Cool." Morgan said, nodding.

"Did you not believe me Morgan?" Sofia asked the dark skinned man.

"I believed you Pretty Girl, I just wanted to know if they still ran." Morgan said.

Sofia shook her head as they walked into a small room with a white board on one wall. A clear board was sitting in one corner on it's stand. "You can work in here. If you need anything, please feel free to ask anyone." Sheriff Newtown said. He then added as an after thought. "The coffee's not bad either. The lady up front, Sherry, makes it everyday. She couldn't stand the taste of cop shop coffee, so she won't let anyone else make it but her." The sheriff laughed a little.

"Good to know." Rossi said, smile with the others. They were all used to bitter, cop shop coffee by now, but that didn't mean they didn't appreciate a good cup every now and then.

"Prentiss, you and Rossi head over to the latest crime sence. JJ and I will go talk to Jasmine Franks' family. Morgan, I want you to stay here and help Reid go over the evidence." Hotch said.

Everyone went off the start the task given to them by their boss. "Okay Pretty Girl, let's get started, shall we?" Morgan teased. Sofia inwardly sighed. While she loved working with Morgan, she wished she didn't have to at this exact moment.

"Okay." Sofia answered as they got to work. A little while later, Sofia felt something stir in her stomach. She froze briefly before getting up and walking normally to the bathroom where she locked the door and proceeded to empty her stomach into the toilet. "If this is going to happen everyday for the entire pregnancy, then this is so going to suck." She said when she felt she was finally done, Sofia stood up wash her face, and, taking one look in the mirror, knew she needed some make up. She usually didn't wear any, but she carried it in her bag just in case. But she didn't want to leave the bathroom looking the way she did. Sofia pulled out her phone. But who could she call? Prentis was with Rossi, and JJ was with Hotch, all out in the field. The only other person to call was Morgan. Shrugging, Sofia pushed the speed dial.

"Get stuck Pretty Girl?" Morgan asked when he picked up the phone.

"No." Sofa blushed. "I need to to get the small black bag out of my shoulder bag and bring it here. I'd get it myself, but I can't leave the bathroom."

Morgan blinked. "Okay. I'll bring it to you." He said, hanging the phone up. He walked over to Sofia's bag and opened it. He dug around for a minute, and finally found the bag she was talking about. As he was pulling it out, something fell to the floor. Morgan put the bag down and bent to pick what fell, up. He was about to stick it back in the bag when he noticed what it was. It was a pregnancy stick with the words 'PREGNANT' on the screen. Morgan just stared at it for a minute.

"What are you doing in Reid's bag?" Morgan looked up at Prentiss, who had just returned with Rossi.

"Getting her little black bag for her." Morgan said, taking it and the test to the bathroom door. He knocked gently. "It's me Reid." He said, trying to stay calm.

"Thanks Morgan. You helped a lot." Sofia said, opening the door. She was about to add more, but froze when she came face to face with the pregnancy test she had forgotten about in her bag.

"What is this?" Morgan asked.

"What does it look like?" Sofia shot back, trying to grab it from Morgan's hand.

"A pregnancy test." Morgan said.

"Great job. You guessed right." Sofia tried to grab it again. "Give it to me." She demanded a little too loud.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Morgan said.

"Dumbass!" Sofia screamed, causing Morgan to drop his hand in shock. Sofia quickly grabbed the test and her makeup bag out of him hand, and slammed the door.

Morgan snapped out of his shock when the door almost hit his face. "Reid. Open this door. Talk to me." He demanded.

"Morgan. What's going on?" Hotch demanded. He did not like coming back from seeing a victim's family and finding one of his agents acting like this.

Morgan just stared at the door. "Nothing." He said, storming off and outside to cool off.

Hotch and Rossi both followed Morgan outside to figure out what was going on. JJ and Prentiss walked up the bathroom door. JJ knocked. "Sof? Are you okay?" She asked.

Sofia calmed herself and opened the door. "Yeah." She said, walking back to the board they had set up with all the victim's faces on it.

Prentiss looked at JJ. Neither of them believed that nothing was wrong, but both dropped it, knowing Sofia wouldn't talk unless she wanted to.

It didn't take too long for Hotch and Rossi to find Morgan. All they had to do was go the opposite of all the glaring cops. They found Morgan pacing back and forth at the side of the station. "What just happened in there Morgan. That is no way for a government agent to act in front of so many people, especially cops." Hotch scolded.

"Sorry Hotch. Me and Reid just had an issue and we both over reacted." Morgan said. "It's won't happen again." He added for good measure.

"Good. It better not. That was no way to represent the BAU or the FBI." Hotch said.

"What exactly happened in there Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Morgan lied. "But Reid called me a Dumbass." Eyes went wide. They had all heard Sofia cuss before, but she never called anyone that before. "She screamed it at the top of her lungs too." Morgan walked back into the station and both he and Sofia acted as if nothing had happened. Morgan was itching to ask her about the test again, but knew better than to do it now. Next time, Sofia might even hit him. It probably wouldn't hurt or anything, but it would be too weird.

Sofia avoided eye contact with everyone in the building, even opted out of helping give the profile. She stood in the corner and watched the love of her life, and the father of her unborn baby, give the profile instead. He seemed very calm about what had happened not even an hour before, but that was just how he acted anyway. All calm and collected. Sofia thought back to the only time she had seen him completely and intirely out of controll, and that was the night they had spent together. He had been all over the place, not that Sofia had complained. That was the best night of her life. She had never been with someone like Morgan before. Everyone probably thought he was a virgin, but Sofia had been with many men before. A lot of men thought he was hot. Maybe not the one she wanted, but there were some out there.  
>Sofia shook herself out of her thought before she went too far back and started to day dream about his nice, strong, dark skinned body. Sofia almost felt the need to throw up again, even though she knew there was nothing left in her stomach, not that there had been a lot in it to begin with. Along with the feeling of needing to throw up, Reid also felt hungry. she would need to eat soon. She had to take care of the baby growing inside of her womb. She couldn't let anthing happen to it. It wasn't even born yet, and Sofia already felt undying love for the baby in her stomach. She placed a hand over her stomach and started listening to the others give the profile, or more like she was listening to Morgan give his part of it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Then next day a young woman by the name of Emily Hasting was reported missing by her boyfriend, Micheal. Emily was his eighth victim. "Okay. We need to find this girl and quick. We have eight days to find her and bring her back alive." Hotch said. The atmosphere was grave and everyone was silent. Eight victims and they've haven't been able to do a thing about it. Emily was even taken while the BAU was in town. Who was this guy?

At the end of the day, the BAU had very little evidence. They now knew that the Unsub was blonde and had longer hair. His DNA wasn't in the system, but at least now they had something to compare it to, if it really was his. The hair didn't match that of any of the men known to have been at the scene in recent time, so they hoped it was their guy's.

It was almost midnight before the team was back at their hotel. They headed to their floor in silence, each thinking of their own thing. Sofia was thinking that she really needed to tell Morgan about the baby, but that she was still too afraid to. She didn't think he would actually reject her, but he would never love her. It was a one night stand and a drunken one at that. It meant nothing to Morgan, Sofia was sure of it. It had meant the world to her.

As the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, the team stepped into the hallway, each fishing out the keys to their rooms. It was one of the few hotels they had been in that didn't have key cards, and, though it wasn't something they really liked, the team went with it anyway. They had been too tired that first night, and too tired now, to complain.

"Alright team, we'll meet up in the lobby as 0800 hours. Remember to lock your doors." Hotch said as he unlocked his door.

Sofia went into her room and locked the door behind her. She took a quick shower and dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt. She lay a pair of drawstring pants she had gotten at the academy on the chair beside the bed, just in case she needed them during the night. Sofia checked one last time to make sure the door was locked before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

Sofia didn't know what had woken her up, but she opened her eyes and scanned the room. The clock beside the bed said it was five in the morning. From the bed, Sofia could see that the door was still locked , so she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes again. As she started to drift off again, she was suddenly jerked fully awake as something was pressed against her mouth and nose. Sofia fought as best as she could, but soon realized something. The thing over her face was a rag with chloroform on it. Everything went black and the only thing passing through her mind was, 'Please don't hurt my baby'.

The next morning at 0815, the team was in the lobby, still waiting for Sofia to arrive. "This is wierd. I know we were all tired, but Sofia has never been late like this." Prentiss said.

"I agree. Reid's never late. I hope she's okay." Morgan said. He couldn't help but think about the pregnancy test he had found in her bag.

"Let's head up and check on her." Hotch said. He led the team up to the third floor and over to Sofia's door. He knock lightly. "Reid?" He called. There was no answer. Hotch knock even louder, almost pounding on it. "Reid!?" He called even louder. He put his hand on the knob, and turned. He expected a resistance, but it turned without one. This caused them all to draw their guns and enter the room cautiously.

"Reid? We're coming in." Hotch called as they stepped in. Morgan flipped a switch and the room was flooded with light. The empty room. The bed was all messed up and a pair of pants was on the floor beside the bed. Sofia's things were on the table beside the bed, and her gun was on top of her pillow with a piece of paper.

Morgan walked over to the paper and pulled a glove from his pocket. He put it on and picked the paper up. A single blonde hair fell off and landed on the gun. 'Here's some more hair, not that it will help you get her back.' Morgan showed the note to the rest of the team.

"Damn this guy." JJ spat. This was about the same thing on everyone's minds, except Morgan.

'Dammit. Why couldn't she have stayed in my room last night. If she had, she would still be here.' Morgan knew that was unreasonable. Sofia wouldn't have stayed in his room, even if they had thought something like this was going to happen. She would have stayed with Prentiss and JJ instead, but still. Why did this creep have to take Sofia, the girl he loved. He would never tell anyone, but when he had found the test in her bag, it had broke his heart knowing she had been with another man. He had dreamt of being with her almost every night since had met her. Not long ago, he had even woke up thinking he could smell her perfume all over his bed and house.

Hotch took his phone out and called the station. "Sheriff Newtown? We have a problem. Our Unsub has one of ours."

Rossi pick something off the ground and gave it a sniff, "Chloroform." He said. "This explains how he got her." Morgan's anger was simmering. When he found this guy, he was dead.

"If her pants are here, what was Reid wearing to bed?" Hotch said.

"Sofia sleeps in a t-shirt. She doesn't like sleeping in pants. She keeps them by her bed just in case she has to get up and leave the room quickly." Prentiss said.

"Even on cases?" Hotch asked. Prentiss nodded. "So they were off before." This was a slight relief for them all.

The police arrived not long after that, and they all got to work processing the scene. There were no fingerprints, and the only thing not Sofia's was the chloroform rag and the blonde hair. After looking the note over again, Hotch saw something grave. The note was in blood. He had it sent off to test if it was Reid's or not.

A few hours later, Penelope called. "Have you heard anything? Have you found her yet?" She demanded.

"Not yet Baby Girl. Not yet." Morgan answered in a sad tone.

"Please find her Derek. You have to find her." Penelope said.

"And I will find her. I promise. There's something I have to tell her." MOrgan hung up the phone and walked back to his team. "Garcia said he have to find Reid." He said.

"I agree." JJ said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia woke up with a headache. With a groan, she opened her eyes and was greeted with nothing. It was pitch black, and Sofia could tell she was tied to a chair, and she was naked. She didn't dare call out. If this guy thought she was still asleep, Sofia wanted to leave it that way for as long as possible.

"Oh Doctor." A chilling voice called from the dark. "Are you finally awake? You must have been tired. You slept longer than the others." A light above Sofia lit up, forming a circle around the table she was strapped to. The light was blinding and Sofia had to close her eyes for a minute. "You really are the perfect specimen. Not like Emily here. Emily is pretty, but you are so much more." Another light came on and Sofia saw Emily Hasting tied in a metal vertical table, her head hanging down, and blood smeared all over her naked body. Sofia inhaled sharply. She couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but she seriously doubted it. "Emily didn't last long. Her heart gave up on her twice before I finally let her stay gone. It's only been a few hours, and I'm upset she didn't last any longer than that. The others lasted the full eight days. I think you'll last the longest if I let you. The other girls were on the verge of death when I let them go. Can you last longer than that Doctor?" Sofia was on the verge of throwing up. This guy was a total creep. "I was so lucky to find you. When I first saw you come into the dinner this morning, I had already taken Emily, but I knew I had to have you too. I couldn't wait the eight days, so I was going to grab you tomorrow, but then Emily left me, so I came after you in your room. It wasn't hard to pick the lock and enter the room. I wasn't expecting you to be so vigilant though, even in your sleep. I just barely locked the door back and hid when you woke up and looked around. I have had such great luck today."

The voice sounded giddy. Sofia was able to focus better and thought back to the lunch they had had at a small dinner in town. 'The Moonshine Runners' was what it was called. Morgan had had a good laugh from it. Sofia vaguely remembered a blonde man behind the counter. His name tag had said 'Joe'. "You were the bust boy behind the counter." Sofia choked out. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"You remembered." Joe walked into the light, his blonde hair seemed faded in the harsh light. "I'm so happy you even noticed me. But then again, it is your job. God you are so pretty." Joe clapped his hands in a very unmanly manner.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"Oh my. I apologize for not introducing myself properly. I am Joseph Deazon. And I will be your host for as long as you survive." Joseph laughed manically.

"My team will find me." Sofia spat defiantly.

"I don't think so. This place is pretty well hidden. No one has ever come looking here in the past." Joseph simply shrugged. And even if you are found, I have every intention of not letting them have you. You are mine now Doctor, and I never share my toys."

Sofia almost threw up again. "I am not a toy." She said. This situation reminded her too much of when Tobias Hankel abducted her. That also made her want to throw up. It had taken a long time to get over Tobias and now she was back, tied to a chair about to be tortured. If Sofia could have moved, she would have put her arm around her stomach to protect her baby. "I am not a toy to be played with." She repeated.

"You are my toy. You belong to me now, just like the others did. And just like the ones after you will. My play thing. My toy." Joseph laughed again as he stepped closer to Sofia.

Sofia felt something cold press against her left leg. It pressed harder, and Sofia felt something warm slide down her leg. Joseph lifted the blade and licked the blood off. "This is going to be fun." He said, returned the blade to Sofia's skin. Sofia screamed.

* * *

><p>Morgan and the team were searching through evidence to find their unsub. Morgan could hardly concentrate. He was beyond worried for the small woman he had realized he was in love with. He loved Sofia. No, he was <em>in<em> love with her. Morgan looked at the table and saw something. It was a go bag for that restaurant, 'The Moonshine Runners'. "The Moonshine Runners." He blurted out.

"Do what Morgan?" Hotch asked, worried his agent had gone crazy from the loss of his friend.

"The Moonshine Runners. That restaurant we went to yesterday. A blonde guy worked behind the counter. He was staring at Reid." Morgan thought really hard. "His name tag said Joe."

"Great work Morgan. Let's all go check it out." Hotch said.

Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi all piled into the car and went to the restaurant. Hotch talked to the manager and returned to his team. "Joseph Deazon hasn't been to work today. He was supposed to come in this morning, but didn't show up. The manager told me to tell Joe that he was fired when we seen him, unless he was hurt of course." Hotch said.

"Let's find Joseph Deazon." Morgan said, pulling out his phone to call Garcia. "Hey Baby Girl. I need you to find me Joseph Deazon."

Garcia typed like crazy, and found him in a few minutes. She riled off the address and hung up the phone. Hotch called in back up and they all headed toward the address they were given. They waited for the back up and a warrant, which hadn't been hard to get in a small town, and they all went in after strapping on bullet proof vests.

Morgan heard the screaming first. "I hear screams." He said. The others paused to listen, and followed the sound to the basement. The sight that met them was horrific. Blood everywhere. Torture devices laying all over the floor. Emily Hasting's dead body tied to a table. And Sofia, strapped to a chair, bleeding, but still conscious. Joseph had been shocked, and had fought them tooth and nail for Sofia. In the end, Joseph was shot in the leg and arrested without anyone else getting hurt.

"Reid!" Morgan ran to his love, and started to untie her. He barely heard Hotch calling in for a bus, all he could think about was Sofia. "Can you hear me Pretty Girl?" He asked, holding the woman bridal style.

"Morgan?" Sofia choked out before passing out.

"Reid? Reid? Sofia?" Morgan rode with Sofia to the hospital and waited in the waiting room for the doctor.

"Morgan!" Morgan looked up to see his team coming towards him. He stood up. "Have you heard anything?" Hotch asked.

"They have her in surgery, but they haven't said anything else about her condition." Morgan sat down again, the others followed suite. It was going to be a long wait.

Almost three hours later, a doctor walked out of the double doors and into the waiting room. "Morgan?" She called.

"That's me." Morgan stood up and walked over to the doctor. "How is she?"

"Dr. Reid is doing ok. A few broken ribs, a broken wrist, a lot of bruising, and cuts. She had a large cut on her left leg that needed stitches, and a smaller one on her right leg. She had a large amount of blood loss, but no internal bleeding." The doctor said. Hotch, JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi walked up behind Morgan. "Both her and the baby will be just fine. Now, if you'll follow me, Dr. Reid's awake and asking for you."

"Wait, baby?" Prentiss interrupted.

"Sofia's pregnant?" JJ asked.

"You all didn't know?" The doctor asked.

"I did." Morgan said.

"I did too." Hotch added.

"Why did you guys know?" Rossi asked.

"Sofia came to me the morning we left and asked for advice and I figured it out." Hotch said.

"I found the pregnancy test in her bag when she asked me to get something for her." Morgan said.

"Ok then. Anyway. As I said. Dr. Reid is awake and asking for you Agent Morgan." The doctor said. "Please follow me. We moved her up two floors. You four can go tot he waiting room when we get up there. Only one at a time can go in and see her, and she asked for Agent Morgan first."

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooooo sorry this is so late. I finally managed to get a new chapter out of my head. Please forgive me. I hope you like it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia opened her eyes slowly when the door to he hospital room creeped open. "Morgan?" She breathed out, her throat sore.

"Hey Pretty Girl. You doing okay?" Morgan asked as he got closer to he bed. This reminded him too much of Tobias and how he had felt seeing Sofia unconsious in the hospital bed, her skin almosy as white as the to white sheets.

"I guess." Sofia said.

Morgan couldn't resist, he put a hand on her belly. "You could have told me." He said.

Sofia looked at Morgan's hand as it started rubbing circles on her flat stomach. "I know." She whispered, a blush forming on her cheeks. She knew she should tell him he truth, but she was just too tired for all the excitement. She didn't even know why she had told the doctor him name when she asked if there had been any certain member of her team she had wanted to see.

"Get some rest Pretty Girl. You need sleep. You're eyes are drooping. I'll go and tell the others how you are." Morgan said when he noticed how tired Sofia looked.

When he turned to leave, Sofia grabbed his hand. Her grip was weak, and tha worried Morgan. Sofia wasn't the strongest member of the team, but she was pretty strong in her own right. "Don't leave me." She whispered.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Okay." He said. He pulled a chair up beside her bed, and held her hand until she was asleep. As watching her for a few minutes, Morgan laid her hand on her stomach and left the talk to the others.

Morgan walked into the waiting room, and the others jumped up to meet him. "How is she?" JJ asked.

"She's asleep now." Morgan said. They could see the rage simmering in his eyes. "She looks so broken. Even worse than when Tobias Hankel had her."

Prentiss put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay. Sofia's strong." She told the man.

"I know." Morgan said. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He pushed them away. He would not cry. "I was going to come out here sooner, but she asked me not to leave her."

"Then go back." Hotch said. Morgan looked up at his boss. "Go back to her before she wakes up. We'll settle everything else, and let you know what's going on."

"Okay." Morgan said. He walked back to Sofia's room and sat in the chair. It was late, and he knew he should probably get some sleep as well, but all he could do was watch her. He was so afraid he would wake up, and she would be gone.

An hour into his watch, Morgan's head fell on his arms, on the side of the bed. His eyes closed of their own accord, and he was sent into dream world. Luckily, he didn't dream of Sofia in pain. But he did have that dream. The dream where he was holding Sofia, their bodies meshed together. He had dreamt of being with her a lot since they had first met, but this dream was so real. He even remembered waking up the next morning, not really sure how he had gotten in the bed in the first place, and he swore he could smell her all over his bed.

They had stumbled into his house, kissing madly, and tangle of lips, teeth, and hands. They had stumbled into his room, and collapsed in his bed. The kiss was broke, as he attached himself to her neck. Sofia was a wiggling mess under the much larger man. Morgan rid Sofia of her shirt, and then threw his in the floor to join it. Sofia's bra didn't last long either before it too joined the shirts in the floor. Morgan cupped, squeezed, licked, nibbled, and sucked Sofia's breasts as she wiggled and cried in pleasure. The sounds were music to Morgan, something he had longed for for so long.

Morgan made quick work of her pants, throwing them all the way across the room, her panties joining them just as quick. Sofia's face was flushed, and hse was breathing heavily. A cry escaped her mouth when Morgan's tongue made contact with her. A withering became more pronounced. She was in heaven.

Her eyes widened when he removed his pants and underwear. He was huge. She had never had someone so big. "Don't worry Pretty Girl. I'll be gentle." Morgan had whispered in her ear. A shiver rocked her body at how sexy he sounded.

Morgan made slow work of preparing Sofia. By the time he was finished, Sofia wa almost begging him to take her. Morgan lined himself up with her after lathering himself with lube. He went in slowly, a silent scream trying to escape Sofia's lips. He hurt a little, but the pleasure was even better. Morgan started off slowly, going all the way in, waiting a few seconds before coming back out. He did this for a while, Sofia moaning and groaning under him. After a few minutes, Morgan started to pick up speed.

Sofia wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "D...D...Derick." She screamed.

"Oh Sofia." Morgan breathed. Neither of them lasted long. Sofia was wrapped of her orgasm, dragging Morgan with her. He filled her to the brim, then collapsed next to her, pulling out to pull her on top of him. "That was great Pretty Girl." He whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sofia woke with a jolt. She had been dreaming the same thing. She looked over as a weight shifted beside her. Morgan had his head laying beside her, on the bed. "Morgan." She poked him in the head with her good arm.<p>

Morgan's head flew up, and he looked at Sofia. He was shocked. She was even more bruised up today, then she had been the night before. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sofia answered.

"Good." Morgan took Sofia's hand in his.

Sofia looked up at Morgan. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell him. She opened her mouth, "Morgan." He looked up at her. "I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, "About..."

Her door opened up to a pissed off Hotch. "Joesph Deazon escaped police custody this morning. Two cops are in the hospital." He said.

Morgan stood up, letting go of Sofia's hand. He started for the door, but stopped when he heard Sofia crying. He whirled around, wide eyed. He had never seen her cry before. She was always so strong. Even Tobias hadn't managed to get real tears from the brunette. He went back to her bed side, and took her hand again. "It's okay Pretty Girl. We'll get him." He said, kneeling to be eye level with her.

Hotch knew that Sofia needed Morgan more than the rest of the team did. "Morgan." Morgan looked up at his boss, silently pleaded for him to let him stay with the woman. "I want you to watch Reid. He might try and get her back." Hotch said. It was the truth though. Joesph Deazon was a psychopath that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Sofia.

"Yes Hotch." Morgan said. He sat back down beside Sofia, who was drifting off to sleep again. "I keep a close eye on her. I promise."

"Good. I'll call you." Hotch left the room without another word.

Morgan watched Sofia as she slept. Her sort crying fit had tired her already weak body out. "I will keep you safe." He whispered, petting her head as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>A tad bit late, I know, but here you are. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss were searching for Joesph Deazon. They had interviewed the cops in the hospital. Both said they weren't really sure how he had escaped. He was shackled to his wheelchair, and still out of it from the sedative they had given him at the hospital when they had dug the bullet out of his leg and stitched it up. It was a mystery that neither cop could solve. Deazon had gotten out of his shackles, and attacked the two of them. he had broken one cops nose, and given him a concusion. He had broken the other cops arm, and cracked a few of his ribs. And after getting them both on the ground, he had taken their guns, and used them to shoot each cop in the leg.

"This guy really is a psycho." JJ said. "How did he manage to get out of shackles, and injure two armed cops before they could even draw their weapons to fight back?"

"I can't wait to catch this guy." Rossi said. He wanted to shoot him so bad. He had hurt Reid, and that was unforgivable. He wanted the man dead, though he would never kill unless he had a real reason to. He sure hoped Deazon gave him a really good reason to pull his gun, and kill him.

They had been searching for him for a few hours now. He wasn't at his house, or his parent's house. He hadn't showed up at his sister's either. Deazon's parents said they would call if they saw him. His sister said she was just going to pull her trigger and end his reign of terror herself. He knew not to show up at her house and put her family in the line of fire. Prentiss had almost laughed at this. A little woman, who as very much pregnant, saying such bold words. The woman barely came to Prentiss's shoulder, and looked at if she were going to break in half from the weight of the baby bulging from her belly.

They had also seachered the houses of all his known friends, and anyone who might have owed him any favors. Dead ends were all they found. It was almost like Deazon had vanished off the face of the earth in just a few hours. Hotch was worried. Deazon was armed, and dangerous, and had his sights set on their very own Sofia Reid. He could show up at the hopital any time, brandishing the guns he had stolen from the cops, and demand to be taken to Reid's room, threatening to shoot anyone who got in his way. The thing was, he really would shoot any one who got in his way, even if they didn't mean to.

Morgan had called an hour into the search to let them know that Sofia and him were still fine, and that Deazon hadn't showed up there yet. Sofia hadn't woken up yet. They figured she was too scared to wake up. Too afraid he would get to her, and finish what he had started. Morgan had vowed not to let the psycho anywhere near Sofia again, even if it killed him. He could hear the woman now, telling him not to throw his life away for someone like her. If only she knew just how he felt about her. Morgan knew he couldn't tell her now. She was probably going to marry the man who got her pregnant.

Morgan felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. The thought of another man touching his Sofia was more than the man could bare. Wait! His Sofia? When had he started thinking of her in that way? She wasn't his, and never would be. Sofia would never belong to anyone. She as too independant for that.

A soft graon from the bed, caught Morgan's attention. "Pretty Girl?" He whispered.

"Hey." Sofia said. "Did they catch him yet?" She asked the dark skinned agent.

"As of about two hours ago, not yet." Morgan said. "But don't worry. They'll catch him. And I'll keep you safe until they do."

"Thanks." Sofia said. "Um..." Sofia trailed off.

"What is it Pretty Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing." Sofia shook her head slightly, being careful not to jar it.

"Don't do that. If you need something, let me know."

"Will you get one of the nurses to help me to the bathroom." Sofia lowered her head. She wasn't embarrassed about having to use the bathroom, it was more along the lines of having to ask for help.

"Of course." Morgan got up, and went to the door. "I'll be right back." He said.

Morgan closed the door behind him, and headed for the nurse's station. "Excuse me, can I get someone to help Sofia Reid to the bathroom?" He asked the women there.

"Sure thing young man." A pretty blonde said. Her name tag said 'Georgia'.

A scream from down the hall caught the attention of Morgan, and al the nursing staff. They all went running. "That's Reid's room." Morgan picked up speed and burst through the door just in time to see Joesph Deazon straddling a struggling Sofia, aiming a knife at her chest. Morgan ran forward, and threw his arm in front of Sofia. The knife sank into the skin like it was going through butter. Morgan ignored the pain, and flung Deazon across the room. The nurses all went to the aid of Sofia, who had curled herself into a ball, and was crying her eyes out. She skirted away from anyone who tried to touch her.

Morgan had Deazon pinned to the ground, and, still ignoring the pain, and the knife still sticking out of his arm, started punching him in the face. He continued to punch him until Hotch pulled him off the man. Hotch and the others had arrived just in time to prevent Morgan from beating the man to death.

"It's okay now Morgan, you can let him go." Hotch said. "Sofia needs you more."

Morgan's head jerked in the direction of Sofia, still curled in a ball on the bed. He ran over to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Sofia skirted away, sobbing softly. It broke Morgan's heart to see the otherwise strong woman in such a state. "It's okat Pretty Girl. I got you now. He can't get to you anymore."

Slowly, Sofia uncurled from her ball, and looked at Morgan, tears swimming in her eyes. Before Morgan could react, Sofia flung herself at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip. "Morgan." She sobbed even louder.

"It's okay Pretty Girl. I got you. I got you." Morgan started rubbing circles on Sofia's back, doing his best to calm her down.

Sofia was starting to calm when she felt something warm and wet on her back. She knew it wasn't her blood, so she released Morgan, and grabbed his arm. A slight wince escaped the dark skinned man. "You got hurt." Sofia whimpered.

"It's fine Reid." Morgan said. The cut wasn't very long, but it was pretty deep. The knife had fallen out sometime while he was beating Deazon. It had landed a few feet away from them.

"You're not fine. You're bleeding. That looks pretty deep too." Sofia felt a new batch of tears threaten to fall out. '

"No more tears Pretty Girl. I swear, I'm okay. I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe and not hurt." Morgan said.

"Why?" Sofia never understood how someone could throw their life away for someone else, even though she was pretty sure she would do anything to keep her friends and family safe.

"Because I love you." Morgan said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
>Sofia bit her lip. She really needed to tell him the truth about the baby. It had already been too long. Sofia laid a hand on her stomache. The nurse saw this as a sign of distress from her ordeal. She was unaware of what Sofia did got a living, and the only thing on her mind was the health of her and the baby. "Let's get an ultrasound done to check on the baby." She suggested.<p>

Sofia was going to refuse, but she looked at Morgan, and actually looked happy. "Okay." She said. "Will y ou go with me Morgan?" She asked.

"Of course Pretty Girl." Morgan said.

The nurse left and came back a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine. The rest of the team was still in the room. The local police force had taken Deazon to the ER to check and make sure Morgan hadn't broke anything, other than his nose. "Are you all staying?" The nurse asked.

"If that's okay with Reid." Hotch said.

Sofia looked at her team. JJ and Prentiss looked really hopeful, while Hotch and Rossi looked so fatherly. Sofia felt tears whell up. The questions running through her mind of how she was going to be able to take care of the baby, and how she could do it alone, flew from her mind. Her team was there for her. No. Her family was there for her. "Yes. I would love that."

"Normally we only let family in..." A different nurse mused.

"They are my family." Sofia said.

The nurse nodded, and proceeded to check on the baby. "Everything looks to be in order. No damage to the fetus." She said as she looked at the screen. "Not a thing to worry about Dr. Reid."

"Thank you." Sofia said. The nursed cleaned her stomach off, and left with the machine.

"I think our mother-to-be needs rest. You all might need to leave." The first nurse said.

Sofia's eyes widened, and tears welled up. She didn't want Morgan to go, but she was too embarassed to ask him to stay. The looming threat of having Deazon show up at any time was gone, and there really wasn't any reason for him to stay with her.

Hotch saw the look Sofia was giving Morgan. "Is it alright if I let one person stay with her tonight. I'm sure she doesn't want to be alone right now." He whispered to the nurse.

"Of course. Something like what just happened to her is hard on someone." The nurse smiled, and left the room.

"Morgan, can you stay with Reid tonight? I know that Deazon isn't coming after her this time, not after what you did to him, but I don't want her alone. We can do all the necessary paper work tomorrow." Hotch said to his friend.

"Of course. I'll stay as long as I need to." Morgan said, secretly relieved that Hotch asked him to stay. He was going to ask if Hotch hadn't told him to.

"Thank you. Get some sleep Reid. We'll see you tomorrow." Hotch said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

Rossi bent down and kissed her other cheek. "Sleep well Sweetheart." He said.

"Get some rest Sof. You need it." JJ said, giving her friend a hug.

"JJ's right. Sleep is what you need. Don't let him keep you awake all night." Prentiss kissed her forehead, and left with the others.

Sofia smiled. She was well loved, and knew it. They would be there for her no matter what. Sofia slid a glance at Morgan. Now was a great time to tell him. "Hey Morgan." She said.

"Yes Pretty Girl?" Morgan turned to look at her.

"If a woman come up to you and told you she was pregnant with you baby, what would you do?" Sofia asked, looking out the window, unable to make eye contact.

"Well. If that happened, I would take care of the kid and it's mother, no questions asked, if it were really mine." Morgan said. He assumed she was asking because of the birth father. "Why? Have you told the guy yet. Did he tell you he wouldn't help? Do I have to get after him. Tell me his name."  
>"Derek." Sofia said.<p>

"Derek? His name is Derek?" Morgan was confused.

"Yeah." Sofia took a deep breath. "Morgan, you're the father."


	7. Chapter 7

"That's not possible. We've never been together." No matter how much I dream about it.

"One time." Sofia whispered, looking a her hands instead of Morgan.

"What?"

"We were together one time. We were drunk, though I not as much as you." Sofia said.

Morgan thought back. The only thing that came to his mind was the dream he had been having for weeks. The one he had woke up from the first time, thinking he could smell her. Was that real? Had all that really happened? "That night? I thought it had been a dream."

"It was real." Sofia's face was warm and red. She had loved it. She didn't regret it, but she was afraid he might now that he knew it had been real.

"No wonder I woke up to the smell of you all over my room." Morgan looked at Sofia, but she hadn't lifted her head. "Look at me Reid." He said. Sofia slowly raised her head. God she was adorable. He wasn't sure what to say. "Do you regret it?" He found himself asking.

Sofia's head lowered again. "No." She mumbled, though she knew he had heard her. "Do you?" She whispered.

Morgan thought about it. Could he really regret sleeping with the woman he had secretly been in love with for years, who was now pregnant with his child? Could he really regret that? Could he really be unhappy about that? "How do you feel about me?" Morgan asked.

Sofia bit her lip, an action Morgan wished he could do. "I really like you." Sofia whispered. "Who am I kidding. I love you, and have since I first met you." Sofia bit her lip again.

"Really?" Morgan was shocked. He had never thought she had any feeling for him, other than those of a friend, or sister. He had been treating her like a sister. She was his family, but now what? He couldn't see her as a sister now, not with knowing how she really felt, and not with the fact that they had slept together, and she was pregnant with his child.

"Yeah. I hid it from you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You were, and still are, so important to me. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you." Sofia looked up at Morgan, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh, Sofia." Morgan said. Sofia was shocked. He had called her by her first name. He never did that. She loved it. "I'm so sorry." He said. Sofia's eyes dropped, as did her heart. He was going to tell her he didn't feel the same, and regreted sleeping with her. "I'm so sorry I never told you how much I love you too. I have also loved you since we first met. It's been so long since we first met, I kind of got used to hiding it from you, from the whole team. I tried to see you as a sister, but that never worked."

Morgan put his hand on Sofia's cheek. "I love you more than anything in this world. The fact that we slept together, and that you are now carryng my child, fills me with such joy. I can't wait to tell my mother. She'll be thrilled, though she might expect a wedding." Morgan looked at Sofia's shocked expression. "Not that we have to get married." He added.

"Would you even want to marry me?" Sofia asked.

"Of course. Normal people marry the people they love. I would marry you in a heart beat." Morgan said.

"Really?" Sofia was thrilled herself. A smile formed on her face.

"Yes. I love you so much. I couldn't live without you, and now that I know you feel the same about me, I couldn't let you go. It is now impossible for me to even think about not being with you for the rest of my life. I want to scream it from the rooftops that I'm in love with am amazing woman, and she is carrying my baby." Morgan said, putting a hand on her leg. "You're having my baby. We're having a baby." Morgan's smile grew wider. "Will you marry me Sofia Reid? Will you become my wife, and spend the rest of our lives together?" Morgan asked, taking her hand. Sofia's eyes widened. "And before you even think about it, it's not because you're having a baby. It's because I now know you love me just as much as I love you. Even if you weren't pregnant, and had only just told me you loved me, I would have asked you to marry me."

Sofia started to cry. Not silent sobs, but an all out ball, tears streaming, wails echoing around the room. "Yes." She managed between loud sobs.

A nurse burst into the room? "What's going on here? What happened?" She asked, eyeing Morgan, who fumbled for a second.

"He just proposed to me." Sofia said, throwing her arm around her new fiance. "I'm going to get married, and have a baby." She was beyond happy right now.

The nurse smiled at the couple. "Well, congradulations. All the best to the happy couple. But, Doctor, you need some sleep." The said. "Get some sleep, both of you." The nurse turned and walked back out.

"The nurse is right, Sofia. You do need to get some sleep." Morgan said.

"I love it when you call me Sofia." Sofia said, laying back. "Good night Derek. You need to get some sleep too." She said, drifting off.  
>"I will Pretty Girl." Morgan said, rubbing Sofia's hair.<p>

A little while later, Morgan picked up his phone, and called his mother. "Hello?" She answered on the third ring.  
>"Hey mom, it's Derek." Morgan said.<p>

"Derek? Is everything alright?" Fran asked her only son.

"Yeah, it's great. I just wanted to call and tell you something important. You remember that tall skinny girl who came to your house when I was arrested, Sofia Reid?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember her. She's the girl you'e secretly in love with." Fran said.

"It's not a secret any more. I just asked her to marry me, and she said yes." Morgan was almost too happy to even talk.

"What? She said yes?" Fran was almost jumping for joy, knowing her son was going to marry a lovely lady, who could also handle him, and take care of herself.

"Yes. And also, and htis is not the reason I asked for her hand, but she's having a baby, and it's mine." Morgan was a little worried his mother would freak out.

"A baby? You and her are havong a baby?" Fran asked. There was a moment of silence, when Morgan thought his mother was upset. "That's great. I'm going to have a grandbaby. And that is not the reason you asked her to marry you?" Fran asked.

"I swear. When Sofia told me she had also been on love with me since we first met, I knew I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Morgan explained. "Also, Sofia was attacked by one of our unsubs. He tied her up, and tortured her, then attacked her in her hospital room. I beat him half to death, and got stabbed in the arm."

"Derek? Are you okay? Is it bad?" Fran asked.

"It's not bad, and the guy will survive, he'll spend the rest of his life in jail, but he'll live." Morgan said.

"Alright, just be careful Derek. You're my only son, and I want you around for a long time."

"I know. I'll be careful. Oh, and don't tell Sarah and Desiree, okay. I want to tell them myself." Morgan wished his mother a good night, and hung up.

After a little while, a nurse came in. "You young man, need stitches." She said, looking at his arm. "I'll get the doctor to come in here to do it if that's what you want." She said. "But you have to get them."

"That's fine. Thank you." Morgan smiled at the nurse, who left to get a doctor to stitch up his arm. He had completely forgotten about it, and now noticed it hurt like hell.

A little while later, a young doctor came in with a covered tray. "Shall we start?" He asked.

Morgan put his arm out, and the doctor got to work stitching it up. It only needed a few sticheds, but looked better afterwards. "Good night Agent Morgan. Keep that clean." The doctor said, then got up and left the room, taking his tray with him.

Morgan turned back to Sofia and laid his head on the side of the bed, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost nine months since Sofia finally told Derek she was pregnant. Naturally, Sofia had been put on the side lines whenever her boss found out she was expecting, which was fine with her. She wanted to protect her baby anyway. Sofia was dew any day now, and was currently sitting at her desk, preparing everything for her replacement while she was on maternity leave.

"Down for the count, huh Sofia?" Penelope asked, walking up to her friend, a smile on her face.

Sofia rubbed her big belly. "Yeah, just finishing the last of my work load." She said.

"Can I give you a lift home when you're done?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe, if you're not busy then. You know how it gets here. I may just hang out until Derek gets off." Sofia said.

"I do know. I have something for you Sofia." Penelope pulled a pink bag form behind her back. "I know you said you didn't know the gender of the baby, and that you wanted it to be a surprised, but I saw this at this little shop I know of, and just had to get it."  
>Sofia pulled the pink blanket out of the bag. Holding it up, she read what was wrote on it. 'Daddy's Little FBI Agent.' Sofia laughed. "This is perfect Penelope, thank you." Sofia hugged her best friend as best as she could.<p>

"Dr. Sofia Reid?" Sofia looked up and into the face of a red headed woman with green eyes. She nodded. "I'm Beck Hallows, I'm going to be the one taking over for you as long as you're on leave. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Hallows. I've prepared everything for you. This will be your desk." Sofia showed Hallows around, and introduced her to the other members of the team. "I hope everything works out for you here." Sofia said as she was about to leave.

"Thank you Dr. Reid. I hope to see you back in this spot when the time comes." Hallows said.

"Thank you." Sofia said.

"Are you ready to go Pretty Girl. We have an appointment with the florist in half an hour." Derek said, coming up to the women.  
>"Yes, I'm ready." Sofia followed her fiance out, looping her arms around his, her bag hanging off her shoulder.<p>

Derek opened the passenger door for Sofia to get in, and closed it gently before walking around the car, and getting in behind the wheel. "That new girl seems nice." He said as they drove towards the florist's.

"Yeah. She seems eager to learn, but not overly eager to stay on the team longer than she's needed." Sofia said.

"I was told that was what she did. Replace other agent for only as long as she was needed, simply to learn a new skill, and help out where ever she could."

"That sounds right. That seemed like her." Sofia leaned back a little further in the seat, letting the movement of the car put her at ease. Being so close to her due date was nerve racking. It was hard to keep calm. Planning a wedding and planning for a baby were hard things to do at the same time.

The florist was bustling around when the couple entered the shop. They had chose a little mom and pop shop, not one of the bigger ones all over the city. It was small, and adorable. Sofia had been there a few times before when she had been getting flowers for her mother. The elderly couple who owned it were nice, and their grand-daughter ran the place with the same joy in her work as her grandparents.

"Sofia, Derek, you're here. It's so good to see you. I have a few things for you to look at." Kelly Hawthorne, the grand-daughter said when she saw them standing by the door. "Come with me. I'll show you to the back so you don't have to deal with all this ruckus. We had a new client come in today and say she would pay triple what the flowers cost if we could get them to her before tonight. Something about her last florist not being able to get out of jail in time. I don't know, either way, we have to finish this order as soon as possible." Kelly smiled sweetly. Nothing got to her. She was hard as stone, but soft as a flower.

"That's awesome." Sofia said. She had come to think of Kelly as a friend, what with all the time they spent together.

"I know, right?" Kelly said. She showed the couple a beautiful flower arrangement, and Sofia fell in love with. Derek didn't care as long as Sofia loved it.

On the way home, Sofia felt herself dosing off. She was used to falling asleep in the car. It happened a lot. When they were close to the house that Sofia now shared with Derek, she was jolted awake by a sharp pain. "Oh God." she said.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

She didn't have time to say anything before another bolt of pain, followed by a warm liquid flowing down her leg. "I think my water just broke." Sofia said, panic almost encasing her. She had prepared herself for this. It was going to happen soon or later, though she had hoped later. She still needed to do a few things, though they were not all that important in the long run.

Derek swung the car around as gently as he could before putting his lights on to let the traffic know to get out of his way. One of the joys of having a job with the FBI. Derek sped into the emergency room pull through, and jumped out. He ran inside to get a wheelchair. "My fiance is in labor. Her water broke ten minutes ago." He said.  
>Everyone available to help, ran to the young doctor's side. They helped her into the chair, only to notice that the water was mixed with too much blood. This set a new fire under them all. They rushed her inside. Derek left his lights on, and followed. The love of his life needed him right now, screw the car.<p>

The doctors and nurses rushed Sofia into a room. "Dr. Sofia Reid, can you hear me?" A doctor asked.

"Yes I can hear you, you jackass. I'm not deaf, I'm in labor." Sofia said.  
>"Good." The nurses hook her up to all kinds of machines. After looking at the monitors, the doctor turned back to Sofia. "Okay Sofia. I want you to push now." He said.<p>

Sofia obeyed, and began pushing, squeezing Derek's hand as she did so. After some time, the doctor pulled the baby free, and proceeded to let Derek cut the cord. "It's a girl." He said to his fiance. The nurses cleaned her up and handed her over to Sofia, who looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"My precious." She said. And that was when everything went to hell. Machines went crazy, nurses and doctors rushed about. The baby was taken from Sofia as she fell into a seizure. A nurse rushed Derek out of the room. He tried to fight, but gave up and went to the waiting room to call his team. After getting there, he changed his mind, and went to move his car.

Once he had it inside the parking lot, he picked up his phone,and called the office. He knew they would still be there. Garcia picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hey good looking. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Garcia, can you take the call in the round table room. Have everyone gather there. I need to talk to you all." He said.

"Sure thing Buttercup." Garcia said, putting the call on hold. Derek was holding back his tears.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Hotch's voice said once the call was answered again.

"On the way home from the florist, Sofia went into labor, and her water broke in the car. I got her to the hospital, and she had the baby." Derek said.

"That's great Derek? What is it?" JJ asked.

"It's a little girl. We haven't picked a name yet." Derek said, tears swelling up.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Hotch asked, knowing his agent well enough to he able to hear the pain in his voice.

"Sofia lost a lot of blood, and went into a seizure. I don't know how she is yet." Derek said. "They made me leave the room."  
>"Oh God. We'll be there soon Derek." Prentiss said.<p>

Derek hung up the phone, and went back in. Not long after, his team rushed in, and up to him. He looked up and shoo his head. "I still haven't heard anything. I'm getting worried." He said.

"She'll be okay. She's been through a lot, and has survived, stronger than ever. She'll make it through this too." Rossi said, looking over to Hotch for support.

"Rossi's right. Sofia will survive this, and come out stronger." Hotch said.

They all sat down, and waited. Thirty minutes later, the doctor walked into the room. "Mr. Morgan?" He said, getting the man's attention. All the members of the team stood with Derek. "We've got Dr. Reid's condition stable. She lost a lot of blood, but had pulled through. The seizure hasn't appeared to have caused any damage. You can all go back and see her. We moved her to the maternity ward. Your baby girl will be brought to the room soon as well." After that, the doctor left.

Everyone went up a few floors and found Sofia asleep in her room, the baby laying in a bed beside her own. Derek rushed over to his fiance's side and gently sat on the side of the bed. Sofia stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Derek?" She whispered.

"Hey Pretty Girl." He said, smiling at her. "We did it. She's beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" Sofia said, turning her head to see her team watching her. "Hey everyone. I'm okay, I promise." She said.

"You had us worried." Penelope said, coming to stand beside her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Sofia said.

"Just don't do it again." JJ said, smiling at the woman she thought of as a little sister. "What are you going to name her?" She asked the couple, looking at the sleeping baby.

Derek and Sofia exchanged a look. "Danielle Maria Morgan." Sofia said.

"That's adorable." Prentiss said.

"JJ, will you and Will be her god-parents?" Derek asked.

"Of course." JJ said.

"And Hotch, will you and Rossi step in if need be?" Sofia asked. The two men had been not-so-secretly dating for a while now.

"Of course." Rossi said, Hotch agreeing.

"Great." Sofia said.

"Okay then, I think it's time for the new mother to get some sleep." A nurse said, walking in. "She'll be here tomorrow, so everyone, but Mr. Morgan, can leave now." She smiled.

After some goodbyes, the team left, leaving the couple alone. "Are you okay Pretty Girl?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I am. Just tired." Sofia yawned. "Oh, yeah, Penelope got us a gift. It's in the gift bag in the car." She said.

"I'll get it when I go to get the rest of your things." Derek said. They had put a bag of clothes in the car, just encase they needed it.

"Okay." Sofia said, letting her eyes droop. "Good night Derek." She said as she drifted into a lovely dream.

"Good night Love." Derek said, looking fro his sleeping fiance to the baby girl they had created, sleeping soundly in the little bed the nurses had put her in. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. Life is busy, and I had to figure out a way to end it that went with the rest of the story. I hope you like it.<strong>


End file.
